


Wanna Be Loved

by exohousewarming, kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Prompt number:#235Side Pairings (if any):Chanyeol/Kyungoo, past!Chanyeol/SehunWarnings:noneSummary:In which Jongin and Sehun finally get a night alone together.





	Wanna Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I did a major disservice to the prompt I'm so sorry. It really only comes in at the end I feel like and well...pls I hope you don't hate it, prompter. Unedited. Inspired by "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.

Jongin glanced across the table, taking in Sehun’s dyed blond hair falling into his eyes, the faint smile painted on his pretty pink lips as he listened to their guests speaking. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had come over for a dinner of takeout that Jongin had picked up on his way home from work - some Italian takeout that always tasted like comfort and most importantly meant that Jongin didn't have to try and cook. He'd learned long ago that Sehun couldn't be trusted around a kitchen unless they wanted to eat something burned or run the risk of a fire in the kitchen.

"So what's it like finally having your house back to yourselves?" Kyungsoo asked, gaze flicking toward Jongin in curiosity.

He offered a faint smile. "Quiet. It's nice," he admitted. His parents had been staying with them for the past two weeks - something of a vacation for them that he'd initially been looking forward to. But after so many days, he remembered why he'd been excited to move out. Naturally, he loved them, but he could only hear so much of his mother's incessant complaints about the way he "lived his life," and his dad's disinterested groans at every little suggestion.

"I'm still paranoid one of them is going to come around the corner and give me the evil eye," Sehun said, snorting softly.

"Can I wager a guess you two haven't exactly had much...alone time?" Chanyeol asked, an annoying grin appearing on his face.

Sehun rolled his eyes. "I kiss Jongin goodbye in the morning, and one of them is staring at me like I'm the devil incarnate. Like...sorry you hate me. Get used to it."

Jongin laughed. "They don't hate you."

"What would you call it?"

"They just...you know how they are," he shrugged. His parents had long dealt with the fact that he was gay, something he'd had to discuss with them and explain for years. And although they hadn't ever been fully supportive, they at least didn't make outright ridiculing claims anymore.

"We've been married over three years, you'd think they'd get a little bit used to it," Sehun said, but shrugged a shoulder.

Jongin reached out, lacing his fingers in Sehun's.

"Well I was thinking," Chanyeol announced, voice a little too loud.

"Chanyeol, please," Kyungsoo shook his head.

In every seeming way, the two of them were opposites. Kyungsoo was quiet and intense, where Chanyeol was loud and boisterous. And yet by all counts, they worked. Although Kyungsoo often shot Chanyeol a withering glance or two, and Chanyeol told Kyungsoo to not be such a downer, they still managed to always make each other smile. And Jongin figured that was all that really mattered.

"It's nothing weird. I just mean...you two deserve a little time to yourselves, right? What if Kyungsoo and I took the dogs for the night? You know, so you can really have the whole night just for you two," Chanyeol said, raising his eyebrows to Kyungsoo as though relaying his innocence.

But Kyungsoo still rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to do that," Jongin laughed, glancing toward the living room where their fluffy dogs were likely laying on their beds.

"Actually...not a bad idea," Sehun said, pursing his lips at Jongin slightly.

—

Jongin met Sehun back when they were in their third year of college. Chanyeol and Jongin were roommates, and one day Chanyeol brought over his boyfriend. Jongin had glanced up, and had immediately set eyes on one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen. He had long limbs and a pretty face, and there was something so effortless about his beauty that made his breath catch in his throat.

"This is the boyfriend," Chanyeol had said, snaking an arm around his waist.

"The name's Sehun," he said drily, "And you're the roommate? He didn't tell me you had a face like that."

Jongin had laughed, a little nervously. Something about being in the presence of someone so beautiful was leaving him feeling even more lost for words than usual. "Why is someone like you with this idiot?" he'd asked instead.

Chanyeol gaped in mock-offense.

Sehun smiled. "Waiting on something better to come along."

—

Jongin kissed each of the dogs on the nose as they piled them into Chanyeol's car. He trusted both of them with the dogs, but they were still his babies, and he knew a part of him would worry either way.

He and Sehun waved from the porch as they drove away, and arms snaked around Jongin's waist, a pointy chin resting against his shoulder. Jongin smiled, arms wrapping around Sehun's. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Being with you? Yes," he said, kissing Jongin's neck softly.

A tingle ran through him at the sensation, and he let out a quiet laugh. "Come on, let's clean up before you get too excited," he reminded him gently, uncurling himself from Sehun's grasp to go back inside.

His husband followed along with a quiet groan. "Why can't we clean up later?"

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we have a whole night to ourselves. And if you help me, there might be a little reward for you," he teased, flashing a grin at him.

Sehun scowled a little, but didn't protest. "Fine. You wash, I'll dry."

-

Jongin never had an intention of hitting on his roommate's boyfriend. He and Chanyeol had become close over the year, and even though Sehun made him feel like a fish without water, he tried to suppress any untoward feelings about him for the sake of his friendship with the other.

And mostly, it worked. He heard them talk on the phone sometimes, but he didn't have to see Sehun so it wasn't a problem. He heard him mentioned by Chanyeol, but he could handle that too. It was when Sehun would come around or he'd walk in on them making out in their room that it became a problem.

The first time he'd walked into the room and saw them, Sehun sprawled over Chanyeol's lap with soft sounds coming from his lips, Jongin froze. It was protocol to just walk away and pretend he hadn't seen anything, to come back later and forget about it. But something about Sehun seemed to draw him in like a magnet, and he only stared for longer than was comfortable.

Only when the kiss broke, Chanyeol suddenly peering over Sehun's shoulder at him. "Jongin?" he said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh...uh, sorry...I was just coming to grab..." he trailed off, quickly dodging over to his desk to grab a few things. He couldn't really focus on what he was doing, just kept thinking about Sehun's pretty back and those soft sounds. He left quickly enough, but the image remained in his mind for weeks.

—

The counter dug into Jongin’s spine as Sehun pressed into him. His arms wound around his neck, and he breathed out a soft sigh. “I missed this,” he said quietly. It hadn’t been that long, in theory, but every part of him craved being alone with his husband.

“You’ve gotten even more lame than usual,” Sehun teased, but a soft smile played on his lips, a hand coming to cup Jongin’s cheek lightly.

“Are you saying you didn’t miss having me?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sehun leaned in, their noses bumping against each other playfully. “I always miss you,” he said, voice slipping into a near-whisper.

Jongin couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Lame,” he said, teasing him back. But he leaned in, their lips pressing against each other softly. They’d kissed a thousand times before, but every time it sent a warm tingle running down his spine. Sehun pressed in a little more, lips capturing Jongin’s in soft kiss after soft kiss.

His tongue snaked out to softly run along Sehun’s bottom lip, earning him a quiet sigh.  Sehun’s lips parted, and their tongues brushed together slowly, a shiver coursing through his body. Jongin's fingers laced through Sehun's hair, threading through the tendrils affectionately as they kissed. For the past couple of weeks they'd been confined to short, soft kisses in saying hello or goodbye - both of them ending up too tired or preoccupied at the end of the day than do more than hold each other as they fell asleep. And in a way, he almost expected his mom or dad to come barging into the room with a complaint or a "you don't have to do that in front of me."

But the house was blissfully silent, and it was the end of the long week. Jongin hummed quietly into the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it and draw Sehun closer. He could feel a faint sort of smile on his husband's face as they kissed and Sehun's hands trailed to course along his sides and came to rest on his hips. Jongin let out a moan as Sehun licked his way inside his mouth, exploring in a way that made him feel a little dizzy. His arms tightened as he kissed back just as hard, but was brought to a gasp when a knee pressed its way between his thighs.

"I love you," Jongin uttered softly, pulling away for a gasp at air.

Sehun kissed his way along Jongin's jaw, tilting his head so he had access to more of his skin. Soft, open-mouthed kisses peppered against his neck and down to his collarbones.

Teeth grazed his bottom lip, and it was nearly subconscious when he began to grind down just a little onto Sehun's thigh. His breath hitched when Sehun sucked on the sensitive flesh on his collarbone, and he arched away from the counter into him. His body was on fire with every moment that passed, with every lick and pressing of teeth against his skin - with the delicious heat that was building inside of him.

Suddenly, Sehun bit down on the sensitive skin, and Jongin whimpered. "Fuck...baby..." he groaned, shivering at the sudden pain that felt so much like pleasure. His knees felt a little like jelly under his husband's ministrations, and he clung to him for fear that he might drop if he didn't.

But Sehun pulled away with a faint smirk. "I like when everyone can see that you're mine," he said, pressing a kiss to his lips softly.

Jongin let out a soft sound at the words, knowing that there would be a purple mark blossoming over his tanned skin by the next day. He would complain about it, but secretly they both knew that he liked the marks left on him. It was a reassurance of Sehun's love, of claiming him with his passion. "Bedroom," he commanded breathlessly, but he couldn't push himself to move - he felt a little too weak to trust himself to stand.

But Sehun didn't seem to have any such worries, and he carefully moved away, his hands still on Jongin's hips. "You already look so wrecked."

—

It was a couple weeks after that Chanyeol suddenly came into their shared room and announced, "Sehun and I broke up."

Jongin had gaped at him. "But...why?"

Chanyeol shrugged, falling onto his bed with a quiet sigh. "It wasn't for us. Dating, I mean. It wasn't a bad breakup, we're still friends I think. But we're better as just friends," he said casually.

"But...you aren't upset?" Jongin asked, brow furrowing a little. There was a pit in his own stomach that he couldn't quite put a finger on why it was there. But it felt like a punch in his gut.

"Nah, it's fine. Breakups happen all the time. We weren't right for each other," Chanyeol said and rolled over to take a nap.

Jongin was left blinking at his roommate's back, a sinking feeling coming over him. It was a couple of minutes later that he realized why he was more upset about the breakup than his roommate. If they weren't seeing each other, there wasn't any reason for Jongin to see Sehun around anymore.

It was a week after the breakup when there was a knock on the door. Jongin pushed his books off his lap, and stood to open the door. It wouldn't be the first time Chanyeol had forgotten his key. But surprise dawned on his face when Sehun was the one who stood on the other side. "...Chanyeol isn't here," he said, "I don't know when he's coming back."

Sehun let out a quiet chuckle, and shrugged a shoulder. "I know. I'm not here to see Chanyeol."

"Oh."

—

Jongin pushed Sehun until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, immediately dropping down onto his knees on the hardwood floor. Their clothes had been long abandoned somewhere in the hallway - this time with no fear of either his parents yelling about messiness (and inappropriate behavior) or any of the dogs chewing up an expensive shirt.

Sehun let out a quiet sigh, fingers carting through Jongin's dark locks as he looked down at him. Jongin offered him a smile before he leaned in, pressing soft kisses against his husband's toned stomach and trailing his way downward. He knew Sehun would get impatient - he never managed to last long without demanding for more - but he couldn't help but lave him with kisses and the affection he felt for him. His tongue swiped over Sehun's bellybutton, and slowly, he reached out to let his fingers trace over his slowly hardening length. Sehun jerked a little at the contact, but let out a soft sigh of approval. Jongin's lips curved in amusement, and he continued to press kisses along his skin and down to his firm thighs. Fingers stroked slowly, almost lazily, around his cock.

"Jongin..." Sehun said, his voice almost a whine.

Jongin blamed himself a little bit for how spoiled his husband was. When they'd met, Sehun was already entitled and a little bit impatient, but Jongin was the one who always gave into him. A lot of people thought that Sehun's attitude was off-putting, but Jongin knew that underneath the bratty exterior, he was kind and gentle, and always made sure Jongin was taken care of.

He hummed a little, as though considering Sehun's whine, but only a moment later he leaned in and softly began to suck on the tip of his length. Sehun let out an appreciative moan, fingers running through his hair again in a soothing motion. Jongin's tongue circled around the head of his hardening length, fingers continuing to pump him slowly. They had all the time in the world, and he was going to take advantage of it.

Jongin moaned softly around his length as he slowly took it inside of his mouth, his hands coming to rest on Sehun's hips. Sehun stifled a groan, and Jongin slowly took all of him in until his nose was pressed against his husband's pubes, taking in his musky scent as he slowly breathed through his nose. But when Sehun squirmed, Jongin pulled back and began to work his way into a slow bobbing motion along his cock. His tongue pressed against the flesh as he did, starting a slow rhythm that allowed soft pants to slip out from Sehun's lips.

Fingers tightened in his hair ever so slightly, and Jongin took that as the initiative to begin to move a little faster, his cheeks hollowing around his length. Sehun swore softly, his hips jerking a bit under the motions. Jongin's throat constricted around the movement, tears stinging his eyes, but he merely paused, taking in a slow breath through his nose and began to bob again. Precome was forming on the end of his tip, a familiar salty taste. The slide in was hot and wet, and Jongin could feel saliva and precome dripping onto Sehun’s cock. Pulling away, he licked at the pearl of precome before he slowly licked his way down along his husband's length and to his balls. Sehun was clenching his fingers in Jongin's hair, a steady stream of sounds leaving his lips at the motions and ministrations.

Jongin took his time sucking each ball into his mouth, earning him a low sound from above. He pulled away to press slow kisses along his length, and glanced upward at his husband's face. Sehun was watching him with a heavy, lust-blown gaze, jaw clenched and lips a deep shade of pink in his arousal. "You look so beautiful sucking my cock," Sehun said, his voice hitching a little as their gazes met.

He let out a quiet laugh, pulling away. "Fuck me," he said - intending it to be more of a command, but it came out somewhere near a plea.

—

They started as only friends. They’d spend hours together in either of their rooms talking about everything and nothing, laughing just because they liked being around each other. True to his word, Chanyeol didn’t seem to be bothered by the breakup, he’d still join in their conversations and there wasn’t even a moment where either of them seemed to resent the other.

Sehun was the first to go in for a kiss. It was late and they were both a little bit drunk and were waiting outside the bar for their ride. Jongin was laughing about something that he’d overheard someone saying, when Sehun suddenly stopped and leaned in, pressing a kiss to him that landed more on the corner of his mouth than anything. It was short, and he immediately pulled back.

There was a stretch of silence before Jongin smiled, and he initiated the second kiss. This one landed on Sehun’s lips, and it lasted much longer.

Announcing their relationship to Chanyeol left Jongin feeling a bit nervous and like he had been a terrible friend. It was wrong to go after your friend’s ex, that was practically a rule of all friendships. But when Sehun blurted it out in their dorm room, with Chanyeol just sitting down, he laughed. “You two make sense,” was all he said before he wished them well, and that was the end of it.

For a while, Jongin suspected that there was some secret resentment there – more fear than anything. But Chanyeol remained just as friendly and casual as he always had. When Jongin was upset that Sehun didn’t come over like he said he was going to – they had plans, it was Chanyeol who encouraged him to go find Sehun and see what was up. When he went to his dorm, he was met with his boyfriend delirious with fever and illness, unable to even really form complete sentences. And Jongin immediately fed him medicine and snuck him some soup from the dining hall. He laid cool cloths over his forehead and kissed his hair softly, and they fell asleep curled up together.

The next morning, Jongin awoke to Sehun smiling softly at him. “Hey, are you feeling any better?” he asked, voice raspy with sleep, but he immediately went to feel his forehead.

“Much,” Sehun agreed, and he pulled Jongin in for a kiss despite their morning breath.

—

Jongin was left breathless as Sehun’s fingers slid out of him, having worked him open and teased him for long minutes until he was left gasping and begging for his husband to fuck him. Sehun pressed soft kisses against his thighs as he spread more lube onto his own cock, and Jongin whined softly.

There was a faint smirk against his skin before he finally pulled away and shifted to be between Jongin’s thighs. “It’s been much too long,” he said softly, kissing him quickly as he began to align himself with Jongin’s entrance.

“Please…please,” Jongin whispered harshly, arms wrapping around Sehun’s neck.

Sehun began to push his way inside of Jongin, his pace steady and agonizingly slow. Jongin was left gasping quietly, head tipping back onto the pillows as Sehun began to fill him, every nerve ending tingling with pleasure and warmth. Teeth grazed against his bottom lip as Sehun bottomed out, his hips stilling inside of Jongin.

“You feel so good,” Jongin whispered, legs circling around his husband’s waist.

Sehun didn’t speak, only pressed hot kisses against  Jongin’s neck and collarbones. He knew him well enough that the incessant kisses were a way of distracting himself from the desire to thrust inside of him, in an attempt to be as patient as possible while Jongin adjusted to the stretch. Most of the time they got the chance to be intimate at least a few times a week, and the longer wait meant that every nerve ending in Jongin’s body was alive and buzzing with awareness at Sehun’s touch.

He shifted his hips in a signal to urge Sehun to begin to move, and as Sehun began to thrust deep inside of him, his pace slow. Jongin moaned quietly, fingers clenching into Sehun’s hair as he brought him in for a kiss. His tongue swiped into Sehun’s mouth, licking against his tongue as Sehun fucked into him.

“Fuck,” Jongin hissed, breaking the kiss and back arching slightly into the motions.

Sehun let out a stream of moans that were hardly audible as his hips sped up incrementally, but his fingers clutched into Jongin’s thighs - holding onto the toned flesh as he thrust into him. Nails lightly dragged along Jongin’s skin, something that caused a quiet gasp to slip out at the stinging sensation running over his legs. His fingers continued to thread through Sehun’s hair, pulling him as close as he possibly could.

There was a faint smile on Sehun’s lips, and he pressed soft kisses against Jongin’s cheeks and to the corner of his lips. Jongin moaned as Sehun angled his hips just right inside of him, his cock twitching at the sensation. “Baby...harder,” he said softly, legs tightening around him.

“You are so beautiful like this,” Sehun said, a contrast to the sudden way his hips snapped into Jongin.

He moaned loudly, hands moving from Sehun’s hair to run along his back, feeling the beginning dewiness of sweat slicked skin. Sehun’s forehead dropped to rest on the juncture between Jongin’s neck and shoulder, pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin as he fucked him open harder.

It didn’t take long for steady moans and curses to fill the room, joining the sound of skin slapping against skin in a harsh rhythm. Jongin repeated a breathless refrain of his husband’s name, back arching into him with every thrust. His muscles burned at the increasingly desperate motions, but the pleasure coursing through him was too much to want to stop. It felt like it was all happening too quickly, but it had been too long and every thrust from Sehun threatened to make him come.

Jongin reached between their bodies, fingers wrapping around his cock that was steadily leaking precome, the slide easy and slick. A few well-timed pumps to his length, and a wave of pleasure swam over him in a dazed sort of bliss, his legs tightening around Sehun’s hips as he stilled, release spilling over his hand and onto their stomachs.

Sehun licked into Jongin’s mouth, hips grinding into him desperately before he swore harshly, hips stilling inside of Jongin. Jongin whimpered softly at the warmth spilled inside of him, and kissed Sehun across the face as he came down from his high.

—

Jongin and Sehun were married just a year after they graduated from college. Jongin had been the one to propose, one night when they were out to dinner. It hadn’t been planned, but he was overcome with a sudden rush of absolute adoration for his boyfriend. So he’d dropped to his knee and asked Sehun to be his husband.

Sehun had stared in shock for what felt like at least a dozen minutes, unable to respond. Just as Jongin began to sweat and regret saying it, Sehun broke into a smile and leaned in to kiss him with whispers of “yes” peppered against his lips.

The wedding wasn’t anything elaborate, just their closest family and friends in a quiet garden. It was intimate, and all Jongin had cared about was declaring his love for Sehun forever. Sehun surprised him after the reception with a planned honeymoon to the ocean. Originally, they’d agreed to forego a honeymoon in the traditional sense given that they were both working entry level jobs and didn’t have the funds to do some elaborate trip. But Jongin couldn’t stop smiling.

—

Jongin’s eyelids fluttered closed for a moment, letting out a quiet contented sigh. His hair was still damp from the joint shower they’d taken, and he opened his eyes gain to watch idly as Sehun toweled off his hair in the bathroom. He let his gaze rake appreciatively over the swell of his ass, a faint smile on his lips. “Baby...come here,” Jongin called out quietly.

Sehun glanced back to him, lips curved. He gave his hair another ruffle before he accommodated the request and tossed the towel into the hamper. He walked slowly back into the room, slight amusement on his face. “You’re so beautiful, Jongin,” he said softly.

A smile rose to his lips, and he reached out. “Lie down with me,” he asked, “hold me.”

Softly, Sehun hummed, but he slid onto the bed, fitting himself neatly close to Jongin, arms going to wrap around his waist. “I’m here,” he assured him, tangling their legs together.

Jongin sighed, contentment filling him and he rested his cheek in the crook of Sehun’s neck. “Do you remember when you fell in love with me?”

“The moment I realized I was in love with you?” he asked, waiting on Jongin’s nod before letting out a hum. “It was after we had our first fight. Remember? You got so mad at me because I said I didn’t want to meet your parents. You thought I wasn’t serious. And I guess I wasn’t. But when you got so mad and cared so much...I don’t know. I realized I’d do anything for you even when I said I wouldn’t. Plus you look really hot when your jaw clenches and you get that fiery look in your eyes,” he said, a quiet laugh leaving him a little before he pressed a quick kiss to Jongin’s lips.

He snorted. “Only you would fall in love after a fight,” he mused, lacing his fingers with his husband’s. “I fell in love with you when we went to the ocean for the first time. Back in college...was it spring break? I just woke up to see you sleeping next to me and the sun was streaming in on your face. And I just wanted to spend every morning looking at you.”

“No regrets?”

“How could I regret this? Every day I feel like we’re falling in love again.”

“Kiss me.”


End file.
